JOY Day Event : Romance
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang Romansa dan perjalanan cinta dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. /YAOI/ TYPO/DLDR/


**=JOY Day Event =**

**oOo**

**Romance**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**The all cast belong to God and themselves**

**.**

**YAOI, TYPO, ABAL, DLDR!**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"Apakah kau menikmati waktumu?"

Denting tenor itu mengalun bersamaan dengan desau angin yang berlalu, malam yang senyap seolah _makin_ melugaskan nada suara tanpa _note _yang bahkan berintonasi rendah itu di gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

Pria yang tertanya hanya menghela napas, pelan...namun cukup dalam. Ia mengacak sedikit surainya yang masih tertata lalu menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa.

"Waktu mana yang kau maksud?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia seolah menyadari jika 'sambutan pulang' yang di terimanya dari Sungmin bukanlah sebuah pertanda baik.

"Waktu mana?" Si pria manis bernama Sungmin yang tengah memainkan laptop merah mudanya itu mengangkat wajah, menaikan sedikit kacamatanya kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" imbuh Sungmin kini merubah raut wajahnya dengan semakin mendatar.

.

.

Hening...

Tak ada satupun jawaban yang terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Sungmin merubah kembali ekspresi wajahnya, pria yang memiliki julukan '_Bunny_' itu menghela napas kemudian melepas kacamatanya. Beranjak dari ranjang, kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri Kyuhyun di tempatnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat merasakan guncangan kecil ketika tubuh Sungmin terhempas di sebelahnya. Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan dua mata rubah yang menyipit.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Jawab Sungmin seraya mengurai tanya sinisnya. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun membuka mata, melirik Sungmin dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau jadi sensitif sekali _hyung_? Bahkan aku hanya bertanya." Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya memandang Sungmin seolah menyuarkan berbagai macam tanya, tak habis pikir sebenarnya ia dengan sikap Sungmin yang begitu membingungkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Ia lelah, sungguh. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan melihat Sungmin menyambutnya dengan tawa dan senyum manis, bukan seperti ini. Bukan seperti perubahan sikap yang Kyuhyun dapati beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Kau bertanya seolah kau tertanggu dengan keberadaanku." Ujar Sungmin semakin menyuarkan ekspresi tak ramahnya. Bibir bawahnya sedikit tertarik ke dalam karena pria manis itu menggigitnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Baiklah.. kau ingin aku seperti apa?" Nampaknya pria itu sudah begitu lelah untuk memulai sesi debatnya dengan Sungmin malam ini. Kyuhyun bermaksud mengalah, namun tampaknya Sungmin menyalahartikan maksud yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun.

"Ya."

"Baiklah aku juga lelah.." Sungmin beranjak dan mulai membenahi laptop beserta kacamatanya. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya memandang kegiatan Sungmin dengan tatapan tak terbaca, namun perlahan keningnya dibuat mengernyit saat melihat Sungmin mengambil sebuah koper dan mulai membuka lemarinya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tembak Kyuhyun sambil menyentak tangan Sungmin yang tengah memegang pintu lemari. Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Apa? Bukankah kau lelah? Aku juga begitu, kalau sudah seperti ini lebih baik kita akhiri." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap fokus pada susunan pakaian yang tengah ia masukan ke dalam koper.

"Cho Sungmin..." Desisan Kyuhyun terdengar.

Sungmin menggigit sedikit bibirnya, dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat ini. Bukan soal mudah bagi Sungmin untuk mengatakan kata 'selesai' begitu saja, hatinya pun berdenyut sakit... ada desir kepedihan yang menyelimuti. Ia juga tak ingin semua ini terjadi, hanya saja... seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, ia terlalu lelah.

"Apa?" Respon Sungmin pelan, suaranya hampir terdengar berbisik tersapu angin.

"Kembalikan pakaianmu ke tempatnya."

Desisan lagi. Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah marah besar saat ini, tangannya mengepal.. tak terlalu kuat. Namun itu seolah menjadi tanda jika Sungmin tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak." Jawab Sungmin sambil kembali mengambil beberapa pakaian dari lemarinya.

"Kau harus mengembalikkan mereka ke tempatnya."

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena aku ingin."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ia tahu.. hafal dengan sangat bagaimana sifat pemaksa Kyuhyun yang satu itu. Biasa nya ia akan mengalah, namun rasanya tidak untuk kali ini.

"Tapi aku tidak." Jawabnya lagi.

Di belakang sana kelima jari Kyuhyun mengatup erat, mengepal udara kosong kuat-kuat hingga terasa lebur di tangannya. Pria itu mentap tajam punggung kekasihnya yang masih tetap berkeras kepala membereskan pakaiannya.

"Jangan bercanda Lee Sungmin!"

"Aku tak pernah seserius ini Kyuhyun."

"Cho Sungmin! Berhenti bermain-main!"

"KAU YANG BERHENTI CHO KYUHYUN!"

Sungmin memang berhenti bergerak saat ia berteriak, sesaat membalik tubuhnya untuk sekedar menatap nyalang pada kekasihnya. Mata bulat bening itu perlahan dijalari warna kemerahan, memupuk airmata untuk menggenang disana dan menyamarkan pandangannya.

"KAU YANG BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN! KAU MENYAKITIKU! KAU MENYAKITIKU KAU TAHU?! LEPASKAN SAJA AKU JIKA BEGINI! LEPASKAN! AKU SUDAH TAK BISA BERTAHAN! AKU LELAH... aku lelah, hiks.." Sungmin jatuh terduduk, perlahan kedua tangannya naik dan menutupi seluruh wajah. Ia terisak, terisak hingga tersedak berusaha mengusir sesak yang terus menerus mempersempit ruang bernapasnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun tetap bergeming. masih tetap membeku di tempatnya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang kian menyendu.

"Kenapa? Atas dasar apa kau berbicara seperti itu Min?" _Bass_ itu mengalun pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Sungmin berani menyimpulkan jika suara yang biasanya akan sangat merdu itu kini terdengar parau.

"Atas dasar apa?" tanyanya lalu mendongak. Sungmin seolah memandang tak percaya pada Kyuhyun, tidakkah selama ini pria tersebut menyadari jika sikapnya telah menyakiti hati Sungmin? Tidakkah Kyuhyun setidaknya mengerti dengan perubahan sikapnya selama ini, juga dengan berbagai macam sindiran yang telah ia lontarkan.

Tidak?

SUNGMIN HANYA TERLALU LELAH!

Sampai kapan ia harus terus seperti ini? Berpura melukis senyum padahal hatinya meringis perih setiap Kyuhyun menggandeng mesra wanita yang menjadi calon istrinya. Tidakkah terdengar menyakitkan jika kau harus memaksa mengurai tawa walau pada nyatanya batinmu tengah berteriak pilu?

Bahkan wanita itu adalah calon istrinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Sungmin hanya seperti barang tanpa nama, yang dapat dengan mudah Kyuhyun mainkan jika ingin lalu dapat dengan mudah Kyuhyun simpan saat ia merasa bosan.

Di sudut ruangan...

Hingga setiap _inchi-_nya berdebu...

Hingga Sungmin merasakan dirinya seolah tak berharga lagi..

Dan sekarang, pria itu bertanya _'Atas dasar apa?'_.

_Kejam sekali..._

"Kau bertanya seakan-akan kau tidak tahu apapun. Kau bertanya seolah kau menutup mata tentang semua rasa sakit yang telah kuterima selama ini, tidakkah kau bisa berlaku lebih kejam dari pada ini Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menjerit dengan mata memerah nyalang, cukup sudah. Hatinya benar-benar teriris dan terbagi, meninggalkan sebuah denyutan pedih bertemankan tetesan darah yang mengucur.

Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak membunuhnya saja jika seperti ini?

"Kau tahu posisiku sesulit apa Min..." Obisidan yang semula membidik tajam itu perlahan mulai meredup, menampakkan sinar putus asa yang seolah dapat menohok batin Sungmin saat itu juga.

Keduanya paham _betul_ bagaimana sulitnya posisi mereka saat ini. Hubungan _abnormal _yang tengah mereka jalani tentu tak akan semulus jalanan raya beraspal, banyak lubang dan batu terjal yang mereka temui, bagai berjalan mendaki ke puncak gunung.. tak sedikit luka yang mereka dapati saat terjatuh, tak sedikit pula mereka harus merelakan bebatuan keras itu menggores hati mereka hingga tersayat.. hingga mengeluarkan darah yang bercucuran, dan membuat mereka meringis sampai menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tak masalah semua itu akan mereka lalui asal mereka berdua terus bersama, saling menggenggam tangan dan berjalan tertatih menuju muara bahagia yang mereka harapkan. Namun ada kalanya takdir memang terlihat begitu kejam, mereka melupakan kenyataan jika kubangan lumpur bisa saja hadir tanpa mereka sadari.

Lumpur hidup yang dapat menenggelamkan, terus menerus menghisap kesabaran dan rasa percaya mereka hingga ke dasar yang bahkan tidak di ketahui tempatnya. Membuat tubuh mereka mati rasa, seakan tak ada apapun yang dapat mereka rasakan selain sesak yang seolah menggumpal di rongga dada.

Kini Sungmin tengah terjebak di dalamnya, di dalam kubangan lumpur tak berdasar yang terus-menerus menyedot rasa percayanya. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya seolah tak berfungsi, dan membiarkan otaknya hanya mementingkan rasa sesak di hatinya.

Sungmin seolah tak mau lagi mengerti tentang kesulitan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi posisiku juga sangat sulit Kyuhyun." Egois. Hanya itu yang dapat Sungmin tangkap dari kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya bersalah, namun sekali lagi.. ia hanya terlalu lelah.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin redup, ada berbagai macam rasa yang kian berhamburan membayangi pandangannya. Jika bisa, ingin sekali ia menangis.. bersimpuh dan memeluk perut Sungmin, memohon agar pria itu tak meninggalkannya se _senti _pun.

Namun Kyuhyun hanyalah Kyuhyun. Dia hanya seorang pria kaku yang begitu sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya, tak jarang pula kalimat ambigu yang dilontarkannya membuat Sungmin salah menangkap arti yang ingin Kyuhyun sampaikan. Dan mereka akan bertengkar setelah itu—seperti sekarang.

"Posisi kita sama-sama sulit Sungmin."

"Tapi aku lelah."

"Aku juga lelah, tapi aku tetap bertahan karena aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya, setetes rasa bersalah jatuh begitu saja tepat pada luka menganga di jantungnya saat melihat tatapan sendu Kyuhyun. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat batin Sungmin meringis perih.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tak sanggup bertahan.. aku tak bisa terus-menerus memungkiri rasa sakitku setiap melihat kau bersama wanita itu. Aku tidak sanggup terus bersandiwara dan berpura terlihat biasa saja padahal aku sedang menahan rasa cemburuku setengah mati, aku tidak bisa membohongi mereka lagi!"

"Min—"

"Tidak, jangan menyela aku belum selesai." Tukas Sungmin tak menerima penolakan. Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas dan membiarkan Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat eomma mengatakan akan menjodohkanmu dengan wanita itu? Kau tahu? Rasanya sangat sakit sekali Cho." Seakan begitu larut dalam emosi yang tengah diluapkannya, Sungmin bahkan tak menyadari jika airmata sudah meluncur bebas di pipinya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat kau hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan perjodohan itu? Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku bahkan ada di sampingmu saat itu!"

"Tapi aku sudah bilang akan mencari cara Min,"

"Tidak! Kubilang jangan menyela!"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas kemudian mengusap wajahnya. "Baiklah.. baiklah, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi _eomma_, aku juga begitu. Tapi apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menghentikkan _eomma_? Kenapa kalian begitu kejam padaku?" Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar jatuh terduduk, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pinggiran ranjang dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Hati Kyuhyun ikut teriris, pria tersebut merendahkan tubuhnya bermaksud memeluk Sungmin. Namun hal itu urung ia lakukan saat mendapat penolakan secara tak langsung dari sang empunya.

"Aku sudah bicara Min, aku sudah membicarakan semuanya pada _eomma_. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu hingga aku merasa bahwa aku akan mati saat kau pergi meninggalkanku." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, untuk beberapa saat hanya isak tangis Sungminlah yang mengisi pendengarannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan, jika aku mencintaimu sebagai kekasihku, bukan sebagai _hyung_-ku."

Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, pria tersebut mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, tapi _eomma _sama sekali tak memperdulikanku." Satu tetes airmata meluncur begitu saja, Kyuhyun merasakan suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan. "Dia bahkan berniat... mencarikan wanita untuk di jodohkan denganmu _hyung_..."

Airmata Sungmin meluncur kembali, mulutnya yang menganga tertutup baik oleh telapak tangannya. Hatinya seolah tengah dihajar godam besar, memukulnya terus menerus hingga ia merasa hatinya telah hancur, luluh lantah tak berbentuk.

"_Eomma_? Akan menjodohkanku?" tanya Sungmin seolah menyangkal apa yang mulutnya ucapkan.

Ia berharap Kyuhyun tidak mengangguk, pria tersebut berharap Kyuhyun akan tertawa setelah ini dan mengatakan jika kalimatnya barusan adalah bentuk sebuah hukuman karena Sungmin berniat meninggalkannya.

_Tertawa... ayo tertawa!_

Namun angan hanyalah sebuah angan. Sungmin kembali menangis keras saat melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk, pria itu segera mengerjang kekasihnya. Merengkuh dalam-dalam kehangatan bercampur sesak yang memenuhinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa _eomma_ tak mengerti? Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyuhyun!" Jerit Sungmin terus mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Pria yang terpanggil hanya menganggukkan wajahnya, semakin merengkuh dalam tubuh Sungmin dan menangis tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Min.." bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya.

Untuk sejenak keduanya begitu tenggelam dalam tangis yang begitu menyayat, tangis yang bahkan mampu membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya ikut meringis pilu.

Sejenak pelukan itu terus semakin mengerat, mereka saling mendekap seolah tak ada hari lain lagi untuk merasakan kehangatam keduanya, seolah tak membiarkan se-_inchi_ pun ruang kosong menghalangi cinta yang berusaha mereka bagi.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyu, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu.."

"Begitupun juga dengan diriku."

"Mati.."

"Min...?"

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kita berdua mati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Word is saving...**_

.

.

.

.

.

"—_yung._.."

.

.

"_Hyung_—"

.

.

"_Hyung_!"

.

.

"YAH! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Bibirnya terkulum saat jeritan frustasi itu melengking. Kyuhyun, sang tokoh utama dalam pemanggilang itu hanya menatap santai, berpura-pura sibuk dengan laptop yang bahkan SEJAK TADI sudah tak di perhatikkannya lagi.

"_Hyungieee_~~~~" Kini panggilan-panggilan kesal dan frustasi itu berubah menjadi sebuah rengekan, Kyuhyun berani bertaruh jika wajah manis itu tengah mengeruh mendung di belakang sana.

"Kyuhyun-_hyung_, jika kau masih saja mengabaikanku aku bersumpah akan menginap di rumah Yesung malam ini." Kalimat sarat akan ancaman itu terdengar cukup menggelitik jika dilihat dengan ekspresi sang empunya yang justru terlihat begitu lucu. Namun tampaknya hal itu cukup ampuh untuk membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari dunia jahil yang tengah dijelajahinya.

"Ya~" Ucap Kyuhyun saat mendapati wajah Sungmin di belakangnya tengah merengut, mata rubah itu menatap tajam dengan bibir yang berpout lucu. Oh, tidakkah Tuhan salah memasukan _roh_ saat menciptakan mahkluk manis ini?

Wajahnya bahkan lebih cocok untuk ukuran anak _Kindergaten_ ketimbang remaja di bangku _Senior High School_ yang tengah didudukinya saat ini.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Minnie-_ah_, kau ingin _hyung_ melahapmu sampai habis huh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan jahilnya. Mendengar itu wajah Sungmin kian mengeruh berkali lipat.

Hey, tidakkah _hyung_-nya ini menyebalkan? Sejak tadi ia mengabaikan Sungmin yang menjerit-jerit tak karuan hanya untuk mencuri perhatiannya, setengah mati, sampai-sampai Sungmin harus rela mendapati tenggorokannya yang mengering itu berdenyut sakit. Dan sekarang apa? setelah pria itu sudah berhasil Sungmin keluarkan dari _dimensi _khayalnya yang menyebalkan Kyuhyun malah menggoda Sungmin seperti itu?

Hey, lihatlah wajahnya memerah!

"Ish, _hyung _menyebalkan." Dengus Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Melihat respon Sungmin yang kelewat menggemaskan itu Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, pria bersurai _brunette_ dengan warna _dark-brown_ itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin hingga sang empunya terhempas dan terduduk tepat di posisi paha.

"Apa kelinci ini baru saja memakan tomat?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan kedua kening mereka hingga dua belahan bibir itu kini hanya tersekat jarak setipis angin. Satu tangannya naik dan membelai pipi Sungmin yang kini tengah memerah, sementara satu lainnya bergerak merengkuh pinggul Sungmin dari belakang.

"Aku bukan kelinci dan aku tidak suka tomat." Sahut Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya. _Astaga, pipi bodoh ini, terus saja memerah seperti itu_. Batin Sungmin menggerutu.

"Benarkah? Kau bukan kelinci hum?" satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat miring, lidahnya terjulur untuk membelai bibir Sungmin yang begitu dekat dengan jangkauannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin mengerucut. Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan seringaiannya, tangan kirinya yang semula merangkul pinggul Sungmin perlahan-lahan turun dan membelai bongkahan kenyal Sungmin dibawah sana.

"_H__—hyung_..."

"Setahuku kelinci itu berisikan? Terlebih lagi..." Sungmin menatap horror saat Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya. "Dibagian ini."

"Gyaaaaaaa~~~" Sungmin menjerit dan berjengit kaget saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun meremas bokong kirinya dengan seduktif, tubuhnya sudah bersiap untuk beranjak namun Kyuhyun kembali menghempaskan adik lelakinya itu dipangkuannya.

"_Hyuuuuung_~" Rengek Sungmin dengan wajah memerah, bibirnya sedikit ia gigit saat mendapati Kyuhyun masih belum menghentikkan remasannya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bermain.

"_Hyung_! Lepas _hyung_! Besok aku sekolah..."

"Lalu kenapa jika besok kau sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin menatap tajam.

"Jika kau tak melepaskan tanganmu sekarang juga aku pasti akan berakhir di ranjang, dan jika aku sudah tergeletak di ranjang maka besok aku tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar!" Jawab Sungmin ketus. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tergelak sejadi-jadinya, pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya berusaha menunjukkan gesture _'aku berhenti'_ sebelum kelinci di pangkuannya ini benar-benar marah dan ia benar-benar kehilangan jatah mingguannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku berhenti Cho Sungmin..." Ucap Kyuhyun cengengesan. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya sebal lalu berbalik hingga membelakangi Kyuhyun. Niatnya memang hanya ingin menghindari tatapan mesum _hyung_-nya yang menyebalkan, namun nampaknya rentetan huruf yang tertata rapi di layar cukup membuat Sungmin tertarik.

"Kali ini kau menulis apa _hyung_?" Sungmin meraih _mouse_ kecil di sampingnya dan mulai menggerakkan kursor keatas dan kebawah. Di belakangnya Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menempatkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Sungmin.

"Seperti biasa.." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban _hyung_ sekaligus kekasihnya yang cukup ambigu itu. Pemuda tersebut berusaha melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun dengan menoleh, namun sial yang di dapatnya saat Kyuhyun malah mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibirnya.

"Ish, _hyung_.. aku serius besok aku ada praktek olahraga!" Tukas Sungmin benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana bisa besok ia melompat kesana kemari saat pelajaran olahraga kalau untuk berjalan saja ia harus tertatih? Ish... jangan sampai Kyuhyun menyentuhnya malam ini.

Mengabaikan beberapa pergerakan jahil Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya Sungmin kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada layar laptop Kyuhyun, dengan sabar ia membaca kalimat-kalimat yang sudah tersusun rapi di dalam sana.

Lima menit belum ada pergerakan berarti dari tubuh Sungmin.

Sepuluh menit berlalu pemuda tersebut masih betah dengan kegiatannya.

Dua belas, tiga belas, hingga saat menginjak menit ke lima belas Sungmin mulai mengernyitkan keningnya.

"_Hyung_?" Panggil Sungmin pelan. Di belakangnya Kyuhyun hanya berdehem sambil terus menciumi leher Sungmin.

"_Hyuuung_.." Panggil Sungmin lagi meminta jawaban jelas dari Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_?"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya.

"Apa sekarang kau menggambarkan kalau aku lebih tua darimu dalam novel mu sekarang _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat melihat bibir Sungmin yang bertaut lucu, dengan gemas Kyuhyun menjawil bibir bawah Sungmin hingga sang empunya memekik.

"YA!" sentak Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin tergelak. Sungmin terdiam memandang Kyuhyun yang masih saja terus tertawa, apa yang lucu sebenarnya? Sungmin sama sekali tak berusaha melucu ataupun membuat lelucon, ia hanya bertanya –dengan sedikit kesal– mengapa Kyuhyun membuat nya terlihat setua itu di dalam novel dan hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu malah mencubit bibir Sungmin.

"Ish, _hyung _menyebalkan!" Sungmin beranjak turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, langkah pertama sebelum ia melangkah kedua kalinya Sungmin menghentakkan kaki kemudian berlalu menuju ranjang.

"Ya-ya, kau kenapa Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin berlalu begitu saja. Pria itu bergegas membereskan laptopnya dan menyimpan ulang dokumen yang sebelumnya di buka oleh Sungmin. _Toh_, cerita yang di buatnya sudah hampir selesai. Hanya tinggal menambahkan beberapa sentuhan akhir dan semuanya beres.

Dengan itu Kyuhyun selesai dan segera menyusul Sungmin sudah bergelung dengan –tidak– nyaman di dalam selimutnya. Oh, Kyuhyun yakin kekasih –sekaligus adiknya– itu tengah merajuk di dalam sana.

"Ming~" Panggilan itu mengalun lembut bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Minimi, hey _baby-ah_~" Kyuhyun meraih selimut yang di kepal Sungmin dari dalam kemudian membuka paksa hingga wajah merengut merah dengan mata tertutup itu mulai terlihat.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Tanyanya lagi selembut mungkin, jika Sungmin sudah begini hanya akan menjadi sia-sia jika Kyuhyun membentaknya. Meluluhkan Sungmin tidak dengan harus dengan sikap _panas_, hanya perlu kelembutan dan kesabaran tak lama kemudianpun pemuda itu akan merentangkan tangan dan memeluk dirinya. Oh, atau kalian berpikir pada sikap _panas_ yang 'itu'? sepertinya bisa, Sungmin pasti akan lulu jika Kyuhyun sudah melakukan 'itu'.

Batin jahatnya mengeringai, masih sempat-sempatnya ia berpikir mesum di saat Sungmin sudah merajuk seperti ini.

"Minimi, dengarkan _hyung_.." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan segera mendapatkan tatapan tajam saat wajah pemuda itu sudah berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku sebal jika _Hyung_ sudah menertawakanku! Aku kan hanya bertanya tapi _hyung_ malah tertawa, aku sebal jika sudah di jadikan bahan lelucon."

Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin sebelum kekasihnya itu semakin kesal dan berakhir menangis. Meskipun usianya sudah menginjak enam belas tahun tapi terkesan akan sangat manja jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, karena pria tersebut terbiasa memanjakkan Sungmin sejak kecil dan menuruti apapun keinginannya.

"Sttt, _Hyung_ hanya gemas padamu sayang.. mana mungkin _hyung_ bisa menjadikanmu bahan lelucon?" Kyuhyun membelai lembut punggungg Sungmin kemudian mengecup kening pemuda itu berkali-kali.

"Tapi hyung tertawa.." rengut Sungmin sangsi. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut.

"Sudah _hyung_ bilang _hyung _gemas padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian menarik hidung _lancip_ Sungmin pelan.

"_Arraseo_, aku percaya pada _hyung_."

_Nah,_ benarkan? Pemuda itu kini sudah tersenyum geli dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat. Membuat lelaki ber-marga Cho tertua itu bersorak senang di dalam batinnya karena merasa berhasil memenangkan hati Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_Hyung_." Panggil Sungmin di sela pelukannya.

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Hari minggu, kenapa?"

"Kau tak ingat ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal... 13 Juli kan—eh?" Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan memandang Sungmin.

"_Wae_?"

"Ini hari jadi kita bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hey~ seharusnya ada 'hadiah spesial' untukku malam ini bukan?"

Sudut bibir yang semula terangkat penuh itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh saat mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang menjurus pada kemungkinnan tertentu, Sungmin mundur perlahan saat Kyuhyun terus menggeser tubuhnya untuk memojokkan Sungmin.

"Hyu—ng, aku serius.. besok aku ada praktek olahraga."

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dari sayang~"

"_O-OMO hyuuuuuuuuung_."

Dan ya, selamat Lee Sungmin. Semoga Tuhan memberikan keajaibannya saat besok.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End..**_

**Author's Note** : masih ada yang mengingat ff 'Mafia of Love'? ituloh ff abal yang pernah di hapus ffn kemudian saya repost ulang -,_- yeahhh, bisa dibilang ff Joy day ini juga masih berhubungan kesitu. Bertanya kenapa? Entahlah, saya selalu mengikuti naluri saya saat menulis.. tapi malam kemarin saya benar-benar nggak dapet pencerahan, walhasil saya bolos dari joyday event ;_; tapi nggak mau ketinggalan juga, akhirnya saya maksa2in diri nulis dan tadaaa, jadilah ff hancur bin abal satu ini =,=v

Ada yang bertanya kenapa ini nggak ratem? Maaf tapi saya sedang puasa dan saya ngetiknya pagi hari -,-v

Okeh okeh.. saya tau saya telat ngucapin itu disini tapi... HAPPY KYUMIN DAY! HAPPY JOYDAY! APAPUN YANG TERJADI POKOKNYA HAPPY KYUMIN DAY! ;_; /mulai gila/

Saya nggak tau mereka kenapa tapi doakan yang terbaik ya u,u /gelindingan/ okelah daripada banyak bacot mending saya pamit, bye~


End file.
